Unplanned April Fools
by LiteralTrash001
Summary: "April Fools rules" AU where one of Luan's pranks goes too far, and lands lincoln in the hospital. Warning, this is only my second fic, so be warned.(rated T for Language, and later Ronniecoln. [Because I am shipping trash])(This is also a dramafic[but can only select two genres])
1. chapter 1

Authors notes.

Fair warning, this may not be that good compared to other writers works. This is only my second fic, as well as an idea that just popped into my mind. As such, my updates for this may be infrequent. I also feel I have a few problems concerning grammar, and other important parts of writing. Also, I did not know very well how to write dialog for this chapter, and I'm not sure how I'm going to do the next part. Lastly, this first chapter is basically a rewrite of most of the episode "April Fools Rules"with a few differences for the sake of me.

I hope this is at least mildly enjoyable to read, and I am open to suggestions for how this will play out

(No extremely dark themes, and no horror stories however). Now, onto the story:

* * *

Ever since she got into the pranking spirt, Luan Loud has become the fright of the first. April fools day had become feared among the loud house, and that fear only grows every year. The first year of pranks was somewhat bearable, consisting primarily of pies, whoopie cushions, and a bucket of water above each door.

The day started with a peculiar white haired brother that had already prepared their safe space in preparation for this day. He had rations prepared, the door was barricaded, and even had an improvised system set for his bathroom needs. Lincoln was prepared for almost everything the Day could throw at him, almost. Lincoln had not expected from his not-yet girlfriend Ronnie Anne, to text him saying she was coming to hang out with him.

Lincoln knew that he couldn't stop her from coming over, but he also couldn't let her face the wrath of any of Luans traps. Lincoln then had a spur of the moment idea that he knew he wasn't going to enjoy. He had decided to trigger every trap in the house before Ronnie Anne got there. After setting off all the hallway traps, Lincoln had told the sisters (except for Luan and Lisa), his plan and suggested that they take refuge in his room.

Lincoln had almost finished by the time Ronnie Anne was walking up the walkway. However, just as he opened the door to greet her, he forgot one of the most important things to remember on April first, always check your surroundings. As he opened the door, a bucket that was strategically placed fell. Lincoln had just noticed it as he opened the door, and jumped back, however, he was only to get his upper body out of the way.

When the bucket fell, Lincoln was expecting his legs to get soaked l, but was far from correct. Instead, cracking was heard as the bucket had hit his legs, and a sharp pain was felt. The pain was unbearable, to the point where Lincoln couldn't help but swear and curse to the point where Lisa had to remove audio from her security footage to keep Lilly from learning such an extensive vocabulary. After Lincoln finally opened his eyes, what he saw shocked him. His legs were broken and bent in an unnatural way, and the bucket wasn't filled with water.

Luan now realizing how badly Lincoln was hurt, ran up to him in worry. "I DIDN'T THINK THE CEMENT WOULD HARDEN ALREADY!" Luan had said in a panic. Ronnie Anne also seeing this immediately dropped the pie she was carrying, and ran to Lincoln in panic. The sisters upstairs heard the commotion, and ran downstairs to see what was wrong, only to be disgusted and scared by what they saw.

Immediately, Lori had called 911 in a panic, and began to explain the situation. Shortly after, ambulance arrived and carted Lincoln off to the hospital. The rest of the family piled in the car, and went to the hospital as quickly as possible to see how bad the damage was. After they arrived, they were covered in blue paint from one of the few pranks Lincoln didn't set off. The family didn't care too much about it though, as their concerns were about Lincoln.

As the family sat impatiently waiting for a chance to check on Lincoln, Luan had began to think about things. She was of course worried about her brother, but with what happened, she began to re evaluate. "Has my pranking habit really become that much of a problem?" Luan began to think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Loud House wasn't quite as loud that night, seeing how their only brother was in the hospital. Everyone was worried about Lincoln, and were wondering how long their brother was going to be out for. The hospital was luckily not very crowded that night, however Lincoln's leg could have been better. The bucket of cement had landed right on Lincoln's lower leg, causing an open fracture to both his tibia and fibula. Due to this, surgery had to take place, and Lincoln was kept for the night. The Family of 13 had decided to go back home, and disarm the house for when Lincoln got back.

After Luan had disarmed the few remaining traps Lincoln had not triggered, the family had called a meeting into order. Luan prepared herself for the barrage of incoming criticisms she knew she was about to be met with. Lori began the onslaught by asking what the hell luan was thinking when she put that bucket above the door. "There is no way that would end well for anyone involved" Lori stated. "How long did you think it would take to set?! What if Lincoln hadn't noticed it and backed off?! If that was enough to break his leg, what if it had hit his head?!" At this, Luan grew wide eyed as she had not considered that at the time.

Luan was then berated by the rest of her family before the parents finally decided on a punishment. "Luan, your grounded for two months, and will assist Lincoln if he needs help with moving around, and getting things done" Lynn Sr. had stated, with other members of the family felt that Their prank inducing sister deserved a harsher punishment, but were surprised by what she said shortly after. "That's it? That's all my punishment for putting my brothers life in danger?" Luan said in a quiet tone of reflection. "If it wasn't for me, he would probably have been on his way to get some ice cream with Ronnie Anne, but instead, he's about to go into surgery for what I did." At this, Lynn Sr. Decided that when He got back, Lincoln would decide on what to add to her punishment. At that, the rest of the Louds finally decided to finish the meeting, and go take showers to wash of the paint from the car prank.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was finally put under from the drugs, and the surgery was able to begin. They had to realign the bone, and were able to set Lincoln up for a successful recovery. He however will be bed ridden for a while, but will be able to walk on crunches afterward. Lincoln should be healed enough to walk after about three months or so, but will have to use the crutches for some time. After that, he can start physical therapy to make up for lost muscle mass.

* * *

Authors note:

Unfortunately, my knowledge on how long a broken leg takes to heal is limited. I have searched for information on google, but I wasn't able to find all the information I needed. None the less, I have tried, but I wasn't sure how long Lincoln would be bedridden for. I was thinking that since Lincoln is still young, he would heal pretty quick, but it should still take a while to fully heal from my research. I think Lincoln will be using the crutches for about two months, but i'm not entirely sure if that's how it would work in real life. Also, Luan only got a month grounding, and helping Lincoln as a punishment, because I'm not positive on how harsh the punishment should be. As for dialogue, I may consider changing the format, but I'm not sure if it would be necessary. I don't think i'm really good an dialogue anyways, so please forgive it. Also, the updates won't be very big, just letting you know.

as an aside, I was not expecting the story to do as well as it did. thank you for the support, and i'll try to live up to it.


	3. Chapter 3

After the night spent at the hospital, the louds rushed to pick him up that morning at their earliest convenience. When they got there, they were told that the surgery was a success, however their son wouldn't be able to go to school for some time. The hospital had suggested he stay bedridden for about eight weeks, and then he should be ready for use of a walking cast for the following six. After that, he would have to go to physical therapy for some time, but then he should be fine. The Louds were relieved to hear that their son would make a full recovery, and took him home so he could be with the family again.

Back at the Loud House, everyone was happy for Lincoln, but we're still pretty upset at Luan. Luan understood why, and felt like she deserves it. "What kind of big sister am I to put my own family's life in danger?" She had thought. Shortly after Lincoln had settled back in his room (which he was going to have to stay in for a while) Lynn and Rita Loud had told Lincoln what Luans punishment was, and that he could choose one more punishment for her. Lincoln had instead said something that surprised the family as a whole.

"Honestly" Lincoln began, "I think I'm ok with her current punishments". Everyone had asked why, to which Lincoln replied with "I sort of knew this would happen eventually, and I'm sure she had been thinking really hard about what she did". The family knew that the boy was very forgiving, but even they were shocked to hear this coming from the young boys mouth. Lincoln spoke up "I however will be making full use of Luans services, seeing how I am stuck here" to which the Louds were glad to hear. The sisters were glad, because it meant that Luan would pay for the years of torment, and Luan was glad, because she could try to make up for what she did to her brother.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. Lori decided to answer, and was greeted by her boyfriend and his little sister. Lori dragged bobby to the couch, and talked to him about everything that was happening at the time. Halfway through, Ronnie Anne got up and asked if she could say hi to Lincoln to which the sisters responded positively to. However as she made her way upstairs, she passed Luan, and decided to glare at here till she was out of sight. Luan caught sight of this, and felt as if she deserved it. Even though her brother mostly forgave her, the family comedian still blames herself for the entire situation.

* * *

Authors note:

I feel a lot of people won't like how forgiving I made Lincoln, but I just feel that this is how it would go. Lincoln loves his family, and I feel was the most level headed of the family. He has to have quite the resolve to get through the whole "No Such Luck" incident with no hard feelings afterwards.

I have been changing the previous chapters slightly to fit new information provided, such as now both Lincolns Tibia and Fibula have been broken. I have also changed the time that the doctor said Lincoln was bedridden for from a few days, to "for a while" so I could try and get my facts straight. Thanks also to the people who had posted reviews with helpful information, and support. You guys are awesome.

A guest reviewer had put a few notes that I wanted to address, but can't PM (for obvious reasons).

"1. Due to his or her own troubled mindset from a trauma, the victim is never allowed to help decide (or just decide) punishment to a culprit. You may want to fix that.

2\. Somehow, I doubt that this warrants an M rating. It seems more like a T-rated affair, but we'll see."

for the first, part, I have two reasons for that. first, the loud family wasn't aware of the trauma issues with victims, and just did what made sense to them at the time. Second is more because, I feel that this is less of a trauma for Lincoln given the circumstances. Not only is it because he sort of knew this would happen some time ago due to the rate of which Luans pranks were progressing, but Lincoln was always more level headed than he should be. The "No Such Luck" incident is a pretty good example.

as for the second note, yeah, you're right, i just had the M rating, because I was thinking at the time of adding Ronniecoln smut towards the end. If I have trouble writing dialog, there is little to no chance of me being able to wright smut. I will still include Ronniecoln later though, because I am shipping trash.

Still, glad you're sticking with me, and I hope you're still enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronnie went upstairs to greet her white haired crush, and try to comfort him, as well as try to spend a bit more time with him. She knocked on his door, and opened it after she heard him say "come in". As she opened the door, she saw Lincoln lounging on his bed, with his cast hanging from the ceiling. Lincoln chuckled slightly seeing Ronnie Anne's slightly sad look. "Don't worry, it's only supposed to stay like this for about two months." Lincoln said, trying to put his crush at ease. "After that I'm sure you know how it goes from there." At that, Ronnie Anne felt better, but still looked down as something was still nagging her.

Lincoln caught this, and decided to ask what was wrong. "What's wrong Ronnie?" His Latina lover was quiet for a moments, and then whispered something barely audible. "Why did I decide to go with her plan?" Lincoln began to ask what she said, but was cut off when she gripped him into a hug, and began to cry slightly. "Why did I even consider going along with her plan? Lori always complained to Bobbie about how bad Luan can get on April fools day, but I still went with her plan. If I hadn't done it, this probably wouldn't have happened."

Lincoln was surprised by what he was experiencing, to say the least. The toughest girl in school was not only hugging him, but crying and telling him everything that has worrying her. After composing himself, he tried to rationalize everything she was saying. From what he understand, Ronnie Anne was called by Luan to help try and prank Lincoln. Seeing how Ronnie was his crush, Lincoln figured out why Luan decided to use her. As Ronnie Anne went on, Lincoln pieced together that his crush didn't really think about how intense Luans pranks would be, and wasn't actually expecting Lincoln to try triggering all of them for her sake. At this, Lincoln would have been more upset with Ronnie Anne, but felt sorry, seeing how she had blamed herself for Lincoln breaking his leg.

Lincoln pulled Ronnie closer, and started to comfort her. "Don't blame yourself too much, its not like you knew what the traps would involve, or that I would end up breaking my leg." Ronnie Anne couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was Lincoln trying to comfort her, but he also didn't seem mad at all about her role in baiting him out of the safe zone. Something about him just seemed to tell her that she could tell him everything. After Ronnie Anne had some time to calm down, Lincoln was about to let go when she stopped him, and asked "Can we stay like this just a little bit longer?" Lincoln was still confused by what he was seeing, but didn't deny her. As they lie on the bed hugging each other, Ronnie Anne (finally having calmed down) told Lincoln not to tell anyone what he had seen today. Unfortunately for them, Ronnie Anne had forgot to close the door when she first went in.

As the young couple upstairs continued, everyone in the house was shocked by what they were hearing, as the last thing they were expecting this girl to do was break down in front of her crush.

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit too far fetched, I just try to write a chapter, and then begin to write these things as I think of them. Anyway, sorry for making this chapter seem like some cheesy soap opera, or some b-rated romance movie.

Anyways, I have also removed to "joke chapter" from last update, mainly so that way I didn't have to rename this to chapter 5, and other reasons.

Anyways, I hope this chapter was at least mildly enjoyable, and I'll try and see what I can come up with next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

As Ronnie Anne had finally left Lincoln's room, she went back down to the living room to check on the rest of the family, as well as many glare at Luan a bit more. When she got down, she noticed that everyone was sitting in front of the TV, which was turned to the food network. Ronnie Anne asked what was going on, and what are you watching? To this, everyone hastily responded "MASTERCHEF!" As they were trying to avert suspicion. Ronnie Anne just shrugged it off, and told everyone that she would be dropping by fairly often to spend time with Lincoln. Everyone was perfectly fine with this, and said bye as the Santiago siblings left the loud house to get some stuff done back at their house.

After the door closed, the loud family went upstairs to spend time with her brother, as well as thank him for letting them use his safe space. Well, all except for the comedian who wanted to wait for later, as she wanted to talk to Lincoln about the issue alone. Lincoln was glad to see his sisters cared so much for him, but also asked the family not to meddle with the issue too much. The sisters were about to say something until they remembered "the Papercut incident" to which they reluctantly agreed to.

After that request was out of the way, the family spent the rest of the day with him. By the time they finished, the parents had just realized it was already half an hour past curfew on a school night. Everyone got ready for bed, and said goodnight to one another. Even Luan was included as Lincoln asked the others not to alienate her for her mistake, and that he would deal with her anyways.

After the rest of the siblings went to bed, Lincoln was finding difficulty trying to sleep in his current position. While he was laying on his back, he heard a light knock at his door. Lincoln turned his head towards his clock, and noticed that it was passed one in the morning. Thinking one of his younger sisters maybe had a bad dream, Lincoln decided to let them in.

"Come on in" Lincoln said quietly, as not to wake the rest of his sisters. However, when the door opened, he was mildly surprised to see that it wasn't one of his younger siblings, but instead the fourth oldest. Luan also spoke quietly, but rather because she didn't want the others to know she snuck to Lincoln's room. "We need to talk" she said as she closed the door behind her, to which Lincoln was a bit hesitant due to the time, but accepted since it seemed like what she wanted to say was eating away at her. "But first, I wanted to say", Luan started as tears started leaking out, "I'm so so sorry."

It was then that Lincoln had realized that he hadn't had a real chance to speak to her yet, and she hadn't had a chance to apologize since they got back home. Because of this, even though it was late, he still wanted to hear his sister out.


	6. Chapter 6

Luan took a seat at his brothers desk, and turned towards him, but still kept her head down in shame. As Luan sat down, Lincoln was trying to get as comfortable as possible, seeing how this conversation could take a while. There were a few moments as silence as both were trying to figure out what they wanted to say to the other. Luan was the first one to break the silence, and began to start what she hoped to be a more fitting apology, seeing as just saying sorry didn't feel like enough.

"Lincoln" she started, "I didn't mean for this to happen, and I definitely didn't want you to get so hurt. Maybe a bruise or two from the other pranks, but I would never want you to break a bone." She started tearing up as she continued. "Not to mention that if it hit you in the head" at that Luan shook her head to try and get rid of that thought, as she refused to think what would happen."Not to mention that if Ronnie Anne opened the door and got hit the-" she was cut off by Lincoln before she could finish.

Lincoln spoke "Please don't finish that sentence, I set off all of those traps, because I couldn't imagine her getting hit by them. I don't want to think about if she got hit by the worst one." At that, Lincoln decided to question Luan, as he wanted to continue. "Luan, what were you thinking when you set that trap up? Why did you think that trap would any other way?"

Luan responded "I didn't expect the cement to harden in the bucket, but rather encase you in a single spot." Lincoln responded quick to that saying "of course it doesn't work like that, this isn't some old age cartoon." Luan shook her head as she continued. "I know, I don't know what I was thinking when I set that trap up, other than that it would hit it's mark."

Lincoln sighed, and looked at Luan. "Look, I'm gonna be stuck like this for some time, so I'm going to have to count on you, at least till I'm well enough to use crutches. I have already forgiven you to an extent, seeing how sorry you feel for causing this, but I don't think you share the same thought. If you don't accept my forgiveness, then help me get through this when I need you, okay?" Luan had trouble believing what she had heard. She was the reason that Lincoln is stuck for so long, and yet he still forgave her. She however decided that she didn't want to be forgiven just because she felt bad.

"If you need me, please don't hesitate to call me. You're too good of a brother, so I at least have to try being a better sister." She said in a partially broken voice, trying to keep from breaking down. Lincoln smiled, "good, thank you. Oh, and one more thing." Luan looked up as to hear what her brother was about to say. "Please at least try to cut down on April fools in the future?" He said with an exasperated sigh, to which Luan nodded her head.

* * *

Authors Note:

I have very little idea where this is gonna go, but lets hope it's decent. Sorry for waiting 6 days to update, but I couldn't think of how this chapter should go, and I think that's evident by how it played out. Not my proudest chapter, but it progressed the story. I also have a habit of writing new chapters at 4 in the morning, so I feel that my sleep deprivation results in dis-satisfactory chapters.

Basically, sorry for making you wait for a chapter like this.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Monday morning, so everyone wasn't really enthusiastic. While everyone wasn't in the mood for it, most were fairing better than those under the effects of sleep deprivation. Most notable was Luan Loud, who had not only stayed up to talk to her brother, but also had trouble sleeping through the rest of the night. She had been lying in bed, trying to think of ways to make up for her brother. Before she even had an idea, it was already time to get up and go to school.

It had been a long day for everyone one, but it was finally about to finish. It was the last class of the day, when Luan was approached by her friend Maggie. She had noticed that Luan was tired, and had heard about what happened to Lincoln from the older Louds. She decided to say hi, and wanted to ask about Luans side of the story, to which She was shrugged off. "Sorry Maggie, but I'm trying to figure out something I can do for my brother, and I can't think of anything very fitting."

Maggie asked why nothing seemed suitable to her, to which Luan replied "he's gonna be stuck in that cast for about 2 months, and I feel like I need to make it up to him." Maggie then asked what her current punishment was, but than said something that gave Luan an idea. Maggie asked "So you're basically his servent until he's out of the cast huh?" Luan nodded until she had replayed that line in her head. "That's it" she thought, and then thanked Maggie for the idea. Maggie was confused by this, but shrugged it off as the bell had rang a few seconds later.

Luan had said bye to her friend as she had made her way home with an idea in her mind. As she got home, she went straight to Leni and Lori's room. "Leni, I thought of an idea to make up for what I did, but I need your help!"

* * *

Again, sorry for the short update. I know where I planned to go with this, but i'm not entirley sure how it's going to work out. either way, still stuck with a bit of writers block over this entire fic but here's an update.


	8. Notice

**Sorry for making you think I updated, but I feel this needed to be said (for a while now).**

 **The fic has on break for a few reasons.**

 **I just haven't really been in the mood for writing, and i'm not really familiar enough with it to call it a habit.**

 **I don't really know how I planned for this to play out in the first place. I started this on a spur of the moment idea with not much of a clue on how to continue. all I know is that I wanted to write an "April Fools Rules" fic, and that I wanted some Ronniecoln.**

 **I usually spend my recreational time watching youtube and playing games, thus the reason that I'm not very fimiliar with writing. I read fanfiction at times I really shouldn't, and thus my sleep cycle is currently in the dumpster.**

 **I did have a few features of the next chapter or so figured out, but I don't know how to implement them, nor am I really the type to hit the writing mood easily. Just wanted to let you know why I haven't updated in a while.**


End file.
